When Two Worlds Collide
by darkangelgirl19
Summary: When Sofia goes to a safe haven for mythical creatures she meets so many new people including a very dark and mysteries demon that has captured her full attention.


If you could be anything in the world what would it be, an angel or a demon, a vampire or a werewolf, a fairy or a warlock….. At Harlonson academy for mythical beings you can be exactly who you are with no fear of exposer to the human world. So come one come all to a place where you can truly be you. No more fear no more hiding just be yourself without worries. Here at Harlonson academy we have been helping and housing beings of all kinds protecting and preparing them for a life in the human world. We get most of our students at a young age so that we can teach them and ready them for the world beyond the schools walls. This is a safe haven it has been a safe haven for over 3,000 years and we will continue to be a safe haven for many years to come… come inside and join us free yourself from the bonds you have been under. Here we are family.

The angel

Sofia looked at the website one last time before deciding that she would go. Maybe there she would fit in better than she did here. She could tell that she was different, the way her skin had a golden hue to it the fact that her eyes were not a normal green they were like sharp emeralds that sparked in the sun and darkened when she got mad. A lot of people looked at her like she didn't belong, she didn't fit in at her high school she was the quiet type the one that would much rather eat outside by herself than inside with the other kids. She already lived alone so why not go somewhere she would feel safe. She packed her bags and called the school, they said they would have a car sent to her flat within the hour. She looked around at the place she used to call home and sighed. It wasn't the same since her mom died. She didn't have to wait long before the buzzer rang to let her know that the car had arrived to get her she looked around one last time before saying good bye and walking out the door locking the dead bolt for the last time. She walked out into the sun and was greeted by a man with dark black hair and gold eyes.

"You must be Miss Sofia… my name is James and I will be taking you to the academy….right this way miss" he said holding the car door open and taking one of her bags at the same time.

She got into the car and laid her head back on the cool leather seat letting her eyes close as James placed the rest of her bags into the trunk of the car. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, she had been up most of the night before as it was wondering if she should go through with going to the school or not. Within a few hours the car was pulling into the academy drive and the big iron gate opened to let it pass. Sofia woke up right as the car stopped and looked out the window at the castle like building in front of her. 'wow its beautiful' she thought as James came to the door and opened it for her, she got out slowly taking everything in around her.

"well here we are miss, Harlonson academy….you know I went here myself when I was younger" James said as she looked around.

Suddenly the doors to the academy opened and a tall woman with auburn hair and a dark red and black dress came out. She stood on the steps and looked down at Sofia with a smile on her face. Sofia didn't know what to say she just smiled back wondering who this woman was, but before she could ask James spoke.

"Amina you look as beautiful as ever"

The woman smiled at James and slowly made her way down the steps towards Sofia

"James you are too sweet as usual, and this must be our new student… welcome to Harlonson Academy"

Sofia smiled and reached for her backpack that was still in the back seat of the car. The woman stopped in front of her and looked her over. Her eyes were kind which was not something that Sofia was used to.

"Come with me dear and I will show you to your dorm room. James will bring your stuff."

Amina turned around and walked back up the steps, Sofia had no choice but to follow in awe.

'I hope I am doing the right thing' Sofia thought as the doors closed behind her.


End file.
